Aki Attention
by IHaveAMessedUpSenseOfHumor
Summary: 'I don't want money, fame, glory, beauty' Aki Iyazoi is the best Idol Girl in the entire world but all she wants are her friends. Fluff. You HAVE to read Kagerou Days, The Headphone Actor, Transparent Enemy, Imagination Forest and The Blindfold Code to understand it.


Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim to own this franchise or any of its characters.

Aki Attention

I am walking down the street in plain clothes trying to avoid my raving fans. I hate the way they objectify me, I don't always want to be happy. Mr. Goodwin says I am the best singer he ever had and if I need anything just call. That makes me all kinds of uncomfortable. You know that right? My best friends Breo and Jean aren't even around. They went to go screw around in a forest behind my stage. Yuusei, Cow and Jack haven't been around for a while. I hope they are all right. I continue walking down the street and catch my reflection in a store window. I look normalish. In a pink hoodie and white shorts I just look like an attractive woman. I wish I could wear heels but they are so hard to run in. I walk past and some boy with a bandanna and a small beard plucks my hood off.

"See Rally, I told ya it was her." He says.

I watch as all eyes are on me. I run off as my fans run screaming behind me.

"No! I JUST LOOK LIKE HER!" I scream.

"No way! You are Aki Iyazoi!" Screams a girl with long black hair.

I run faster and slink into an alleyway. I pick up my cell phone.

"Hey Yuusei, I am having a concert today come if you can." I say to the phone.

I frustratedly throw it against the ground it smashes into three and a piece strikes my forehead. I continue at the same pace until I am sure they are all gone. I smile and bump straight into a large man with bronze skin and blonde hair.

"Watch where you're going dude." I snap.

"Hey you're Aki Iyazoi aren't you? You work for my brother. Hey my name is Roman Goodwin. Can I drive you?" Roman asks.

"No, I'm good." I deadpan.

He grabs my wrist.

"That wasn't a question."

I scream out loud. A tall man with black skin elbows the man. He helps me up.

"Hello. I am Bommer Tanya. Would you like me t hurt this man some more?" He asks.

"Yes."

The man steps on Mr. Goodwin's brothers chest and presses down hard.

"Do not treat a lady rudely." Bommer says.

He walks off. I run up to him.

"Hey can you pretend to be my boyfriend? I need to get past my fans." I inform him.

"Alright."

He wraps a muscular arm around my waist and we walk off. Men ogle me and I prentend I can't see the perverted thoughts. I get to the stage and wave goodbye to the man.

"Aki, what is this about you running from fans and assaulting my brother?" Mr. Goodwin asks.

"I don't like my fans and your brother is a creep." I confess.

"Ugh, I'll deal with your insolence later just go and sing."

I put on my white and red dress and my drill bit headband. I put on my black opera gloves and grab my microphone. I wlak out on stage and the bright lights blind me. I search the seats none of my friends are here. Not Breo, not Jean, not Jack or Yuusei or Crow and not Sherry. I start to sing the most depressing song I wrote.

_I drown in tears_

_I notice you aren't there_

_Do you even think about me?_

_Breaking my phone_

_Against the blackened pavement_

_I scream your name_

_Nobody's here for me, Aki_

_I don't give a damn_

_About the public image I am projecting right now_

_I am alone_

_I just want attention_

_Aki wants attention_

As I sing the sad lyrics I hear footsteps and see reality crumble behind them. Jean and Breo and Yuusei and Jack and Crow and Sherry and some kid and a Yuusei's computer program and three men I don't know. They are here watching me, Aki. Jean lifts up a sign that says 'Go Aki, Go.'. And they are smiling. Reality disappears around me and Mr. Goodwin starts freaking out.

_Aki has attention._

_I have attention._

_I don't care about the fans._

_I don't care about the music._

_I just want you all to know_

_That your friendship is the most special thing I have._

_I don't need money_

_I don't need fame_

_Glory_

_Beauty_

_All I want, need is you!_

_Aki wanted attention!_

_Aki's got here friends instead._

And reality shatters at that. I will always have these beautiful bonds.

"Hello Aki. My name is Z-ONE and I will give you attention."


End file.
